I Can See You, I Can Hear You
by Robin's Wife
Summary: Far across the ways after Loki's supposed death, Thor mourns with his beloved Jane who still continues to work hard trying to understand the nature of the Bifrost and its connection to the nine realms. Just as a new intern is hired, events for Thor, Jane, Darcy, and their friends takes a wild turn.
1. Dream, Dream, Go Away

Author: Robin's Wife

Title: I Can See You, I Can Hear You

Summary: Far across the ways after Loki's supposed death, Thor mourns with his beloved Jane who still continues to work hard trying to understand the nature of the Bifrost and its connection to the nine realms. Just as a new intern is hired, events for Thor, Jane, Darcy, and their friends takes a wild turn.

Characters: Entire Avengers Cast, references to Spiderman, Darcy and Jane obviously.

Rating: Changes Chapter to Chapter but will be M as a whole story once it ends.

Disclaimer: I take credit for the idea and my OC, but nothing else.

Setting: After the events of Thor 2 and Age of Ultron

Author's Note: I'm a mess when it comes to updating, I'm just saying. I work hard to make enjoyable chapters though so I'd love if you would please review! If you like DC fanfiction please check out my story A Whole Spectrum focusing on the villain Scarecrow. Thank you so much!

 _"Tell me!" He faltered slightly, bending at the knees as his voice thundered._

 _The other man still stood tall, proud but, his eyes. Clearly, I saw, I felt...pity? Remorse? Try as I may, I could not make out what he said to the man before him._

 _"Wha-" The "T" sound to finish the word never escaped his lips. I sensed hostility, shock, heart break._

 _"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here...until you might have use for me?" The words came out faster, breathy, laced with bitterness._

 _He was shuddering, in the darkness I could make out his body turning from side to side. His head shaking with defiance._

 _The older man's head tilted to the side, I could see him, clearly. How strange, I could see him and not hear him, and I could hear the younger man and not see his face clearly. The older man's lips moved softly, saying something. I've never been a divine lip reader._

 _"You could have told me what I was, from the beginning... Why didn't you?!" Anger, redness. I could see red, feel heat from the man I had never seen heat from before._

"Lexus... oh, Lexus..." Something beckoned my body to rise.

I groaned loudly to myself, stirring awake finally. I fought with my own body on the bone chillingly cold floor. I turned on my left side, drawing in a few shallow groggy breaths. In and out, in an out, in an out.

"On the fucking floor, once again." Though sleepy, I was finally fully conscious. I faintly recalled tares of my dream. I very distantly heard little licks of the accent in the voice that woke me up. Was it the one from my dream?

Once again though when I finally mustered up the energy to gather myself onto my feet, it vanished. Mostly all of it aside from an intensely silky, "Tell me..." Okay. Now I was thoroughly exasperated. I threw my hands up in the air and let out a raspy screech of indignance. My hands balled into fist, came down at the sides of my waist and I stomped over to my writing desk. The glass of coffee on the right hand side wriggled a little in response to my aggression. Probably because I wasn't thinking too clearly or because I just adored driving myself up the wall even more when I was pissed off, I downed the entire cold cup of coffee. Nasty. Cold coffee and iced coffee are two very different things.

"Tell me..." I mumbled to myself.

I opened and dug through the drawer, passing loose papers, pens, pencils, an eraser, a few stray paper clips, and some loose dollar bills until I found my grimy, covered in coffee stains dream journal. I picked it up facing back so I flipped it over and unnecessarily yanked it open.

"Tell me e-e-e..." I mumbled, again.

I flicked it open to a random page, shit, wake up Lex. Grab a pen. I guess I was not as totally awake as I thought or maybe I was being angry-stupid. Digging once more through the desk drawer I found a red marker, good enough, I mused. I wrote out: T-E-L-L M-E in big red all capital letters. Since I was already parked in front of my desk now bouncing back forth on the heels and balls of my feet I grazed through the other pages in my notebook staring at my "progress." Tiny doodles, little notes, and some nonsense. A few of the words from past weeks danced in front of me. Brother, Laufey, Ether, separate words, they were nonsense, together, all just pure nonsense.

Was any of this ever not nonsense though? Dream journal, after dream journal, napkins, sticky notes, all from passing out and dreaming, passing out and dreaming and still at age twenty-three and a half, non. Sense. It was a wonder no one ever took me to a hospital with how often I'd been passing out year after year. In the worse possible locations. Concerts, bars, restaurants, Broadway shows, prom, it's a miracle my stupid skull hasn't been smacked and cracked right open. Worse though, I was passing out more often. A lot more often. I cringed when I thought about this morning.

 _"Uhhh...large, yeah, large." Exhausted. Don't test me, Jenny the Barista, not today Satan._

 _She blinked her big baby blues at me._

 _"Right, Venti." She pressed, as kindly as her minimum wage paycheck would allow._

 _Dammit Satan. I swear the dark circles underneath my eyes got darker and my sad eyes as my father called them, dropped down even farther._

 _"Yeah, Large." I chewed on my tongue._

 _"So Venti with, whipped-" She wasn't looking at me right then and there, she was punching my order into the cash register, but I never got to watch her finish._

 _I went down, face forward into the counter and then onto the floor. Bye, bye conscious surroundings._

 _"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" She was classically regal, beautiful actually. Almost like a Jackie Kennedy cross bred with Aphrodite. Her voice though held a twinge of exasperation._

 _Everything else around her was dark, she was the shining beacon in the middle. She reminded me of the statues of the Virgin Mary I'd seen outside of my old high school, made of marble, untouchable, godly, or goddess-ly, I should say. She was obviously talking to someone but, I couldn't hear nor see her converser. She walked forward, gracefully._

 _"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki"_

 _Loki? As in, God of insanity, God of I tried to level New York City? Loki, twisted brother of Thor who took over Dr. Selvig's mind?_

 _"Real bad bro. Kinda Joker-ish..." Darcy's voice peeped into my brain, ah right, perfect way to describe him. Real. Bad. Bro._

 _Her head did a little tilting motion from side to side, her eyes were wide, clearly unamused. I wonder what the guy...Loki... said to her._

 _"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." Geez, matter of the fact._

 _She demanded respect, that much was obvious. She almost reminded me of a school headmistress. The ones that could silence a room by lifting a single, fine wine aged hand up into the air._

 _"Miss. Navarro...Miss. Navarro...easy now, easy..." Hello, hello, semi-conscious world._

 _My face curled in discomfort and I moaned._

 _"Did you see the ball player that nailed me with his ball?" That wasn't too clever, but Jesus what do you want from me? My head feels like it's drooping._

 _The very, very yummy nurse chuckled at me. He reached a very soft right hand to my forehead and gently brushed the hair away from my eyes._

 _"Easy now...You hit your head pretty darn hard, darlin'." He had such a city accent, and maybe it was whatever painkiller they gave me but he was pretty "darn" cute._

 _"You can hit it from the back..." I did my very best, to wink, I bet it came out reeeeal sexy._

 _The nurse snorted and checked my IV. I was seeing a little more clearly now...oh yes, he was very fucking cute. Smokey dark grey eyes and a perfect smile. Bless his parents for making him wear braces through middle school I bet._

 _"Funny, very funny...lemme go grab you some water, darlin'" He was out of the door before I could even come up with something mildly witty._

 _Then, a little tidbit of information hit me. Loki. Why in the name of God, (or should I say Gods, haha) am I thinking of Loki?_

I placed my dream journal back into the drawer and pushed it closed.

"What time is it even?" I spun around towards the clock.

3:37 A.M. blinked in red from my alarm clock.

"And my ass has to be up and at base at 6:45 A.M." I did my very best Fury impression. "Sharp." I growled like a true man.

I put the inside side edge of my fingers under my eyes and yanked down, grimacing. I made a noise that started from deep within my throat, angry little groan thing.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Lex." I dragged my finger tips down my face and trudged towards my bed.

I dropped face first into my pillows and let out a deep groan.

"6:45. Sharp." My voice was muffled against the silk pillowcase.

(6:47 A.M. S.H.E.I.L.D. Base in London, England)

"You're late." Jesus, _fucking,_ Christ. Him and Jenny would be such a pair.

"Yes sir, Coulson sir, I know. I had to run back to my apartment. I totally forgot my car keys."

He looked at me, set his jaw, and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Fuck okay, I get it.

"I'll just go find good doctor squared and Tracy McTaser, always a pleasure with you, Agent." I skipped away like the boss ass bitch (or maybe class clown) I was.

Yeah, that'll teach him.

"Good morning, Booboo bear!" Darcy piped from her desk.

"Good morning, Double D's." I past her and she raised her arms from her computer and shot me the finger guns.

"Good morning, Lexus." Jane smiled at me, geez. She was such a stunner.

"Good morning Dr. Sexy...Where's Dr. No pants?" I would never let what I had on Erik go, haha.

Jane chuckled a little. "Erik? He's with Fury... how are you feeling sense yesterday morning?"

"Better, you know those darn migraines. Happens at bizarre times...just glad I didn't bust my cranium open." I knocked on my head playfully.

"S.H.E.I.L.D's favorite liability for the win." Darcy commented without ceasing her typing.

"You know it, Darc... you know it." There was a few stray papers on my desk, some notices and a few of my little sticky notes with my own personal reminders.

I turned bright red when I realized that one still read, "Suck cute agents dick" in blue ink. I grabbed the note and crumpled it, probably not as nonchalant as I was trying to be. I hoped over my desk and sat down in my oh so comfortable wheely chair. Alright. Time for some real hard work to begin. I dug through the papers until I found the copy of Jane's notes she wanted me to load onto my computer and a flash drive. Right. I can handle this, quick typist skills. I turned on my laptop, opened S.H.E.I.L.D's note program and clicked away. Darcy and Jane chattered about some stuff, but I wasn't paying too, too much attention. I guess I should have though because Darcy was clearly asking me something.

"Hey, Holy shit balls, can't cha hear me" Darcy was so not using her inside voice.

"Huh? No, what's up?" Nothing witty to say when Darcy said shit balls. Meant she was borderline irritated.

"Are you going to Stark's whole little shindig?" She put some emphasis on you.

"I mean...I don't know yet, I don't have anything to wear." I shut my lap top so I could really look at Darcy, let her know I was fully acknowledging what she was saying.

"Lex. There's a bunch of little stores like four minutes away. Besides we get off work at like 6:00, party isn't till 8:30, and it ends probably at like midnight. You still have time, duh." She shook her head at me with her mouth open and her eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I guess, are you going Jane?" I wheeled over to Jane, who was being particularly quiet during mine and Darcy's exchange.

She blushed, bashful, always so pretty.

"Thor and I are coming a little late, but yes, we're going."

"They're having some fun before the party, you know, eer-ee, eer-ee, eer-ee." Jesus. I practically saw the bed.

"Darcy!" Jane's blush spread down her neck, boy was she shocked.

Darcy laughed, way too proud of herself.

"What? Am I wrong?" She looked at me for confirmation.

A wicked, mischievous grin spread across my face. God. Me and Darcy, what a pair.

"Say Jane...is he blonde, _everywhere_?"

Jane gasped and her furrowed brows and agape mouth really showed off her shock and frustration. She threw her hands up at us and walked back over to her desk, quietly, obviously out of things to say to me and Darcy. As for us, we burst into a loud assortment of giggles and snorts, the snorts more on Darcy's side than mine. Work with my two girls, always a blast.


	2. Amuse Me

Author: Robin's Wife

Title: I Can See You, I Can Hear You

Chapter Two: Amuse me

Rating For This Chapter: T, some strong language, other than that you've got nothing to worry about

Disclaimer: I own the character Lexus but I don't own anyone else, they all belong to Marvel, obviously

Author's Note: I'm guessing this chapter probably took a long while to publish, I'm really sorry, I'm a mess I know, but I've just been super busy! Hopefully this chapter is good though, please leave reviews, they really help me!

(Loki's P.O.V.)

Daybreak. I leaned against the golden column of my, formally Odin's room. _Ah_... I looked beyond the city, forcing my eyes to focus on the horizon where the mountain tops and the sky met. Enchanting, and all of it, mine. The stalk white clouds appeared full like the breath of a well fed, well settled man. I counted each and every curve and bump in the mountains. The small homes of the peasant folk were quaintly angled towards the mountains blissfully basking on what was ahead, what was over the mountain. Simply beautiful, simply mine. Even while the ignorant knightly staff of the palace and the people I ruled believed Odin was king, it was really me. Ownership fed me well.

I turned and poured myself a clean glass of water to moisten my throat. The calmness in the air was enough to drive even the most rigid man to alleviation. Though, I was not just a mere man. I hummed in pleasure at the coolness in the water. Yes, perhaps I'd relax today. I had no need to waste away at the throne today, no pressing matters hung in the air, no speeches, no conversation, no work. A wicked grin spread across my face. Ah yes, I'd pay a visit to Midgard, what a divine way to spend my time.

I raised my left arm, my index finger extended and a copy of Odin took to life before me, blinking, breathing, as a capable king should be doing. I pivoted my feet, placed the glass back onto the table and spun back around folding my arms behind my back. I gave a slight bow to the copy.

"I trust you'll be observant to the order of Asgard while I am away." I stated.

The copy bowed back at me, graciously smiling.

"As you wish, my King." It answered.

No further conversation was needed as the copy sat down by the balcony looking perfectly kingly. Now I was free to scour as I pleased. Changing my form into a bird, off I went, to my boat. The sun was now beginning to fully hang in the sky, warming up the land considerably. How displeasing, I much preferred the cold. Instead of pandering on the state of the climate, I focused on landing right by the water. All was silent even here, right beneath the rainbow bridge. Still as a bird, I tittered towards my boat, left here with Asgardian guard paint to save it from suspicion. Transforming back into my own self, I powered the boat on and quickly sped away. Thinking only a tad bit of my safety I decided to change myself into a guard, just in case. Around I went, faster, faster, faster, until I came to my secret hiding spot. One of many, still one that Thor knew of though.

The boat bashing against the walls made my excitement grow and I laughed, heartily. Faster, and still faster until I was precisely where I wanted to be, in a back alley of what the Midgardians called "London." The ruckus woke a disheveled man in dirty clothing whom was laying against a door, sleeping.

"What the fuck is this?! The fuck are you?!" He scattered to his feet, nervous and a twinge upset.

Patience as well as painfully learning from my mistakes kept me from answering his rudely posed questions. Flicking my wrist I sent the boat back to its home in Asgard, I smirked a tad. This man was a runner, a nervous runner. I spun around just before he could exit the alley way and I transported in front of him. He nearly knocked in to me, gasping and sputtering back on his feet to fall onto his rear. I pulled my golden dagger from my belt and I slaughtered the filthy pig where he laid. Thoroughly pleased with myself I wiped the dagger against the man's shirt, tucked it back into my belt and turned eagerly ready to begin my travels. Turning myself into a common "Business" man I emerged from the alley way quite pleased the scuffle had turned no heads. Midgardians. So very unconcerned with each other.

I went right and walked with my arms behind my back without a care in the world. A few women looked in my direction and the smallest one winked at me, licking her lips. How amusing, if they only knew just who they were acting flirtatious towards. I answered the smallest with a slight smirk and kept on walking. I passed a tower, familiar to me from my first attempt to force these peasants to yield to me.

The tower where a foul creature had dared to toss me about like a doll. Ah, how I wished I could tussle with that monster again. My, I have grown much since that time. I drunk in my surroundings ever entertained by all the lights on the tall buildings.

Now, where would my pesky brother be? Perhaps in the company of his ridiculously clad companions. In, ah yes...S.H.E.I.L.D. Now that is where I'm supposed to be. I still knew the way.

(Lexus' P.O.V.)

Work went by pretty dam fast and now here I was digging through my closet desperately trying to find the right shoes for this stupid dress. Okay, it wasn't stupid. It was totally my style, dark red velvet with short sleeves that hung off the shoulder. Gorgeous little "V" neckline. Vintage, beautiful, sexy. I was almost kind of excited to show off my curves in the dress but, a dress like this required the perfect fucking shoes. If I only had the perfect fucking shoes. Darcy was right, I should have gone out after work to one of the little boutiques for shoes. I was lucky I had packed this dress in the first place honestly, I couldn't even remember why I packed it. God, I'm a mess. I passed a whole collection of shoes, sneakers, boots, booties, flip flops, flats, heels, but every single heel just didn't _look_ right. I had an aesthetic to uphold here.

"Maybe Jane has a pair." Gee, I sure do talk to myself a lot.

I stood up and tousled my hair a little, starting to get kind of antsy. What if I don't find the right shoes? Oh Jesus, here comes the anxiety. I made an ugly face to myself and turned around about to walk out the door. Just before I could turn the knob though, the air felt a little...chilly? I shivered a little then I rolled my shoulders. Something just made me feel, cold. I quickly opened the door and walked a little too quickly out the room. Thank the Lord no one saw me, they'd really think I was crazy. Still, it was a mystery that the room had gotten so frost-bitey.

"Scooby-dooby do, where are you?" I muttered.


End file.
